


Beauty

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, MONROE AND ROSALEE NEVER GET TOGETHER, female!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Nicki Burkhardt, a young Grimm, looked at her Fuchsbau friend. She grinned flirtatiously.

"You're so beautiful," the Grimm said, putting her hand on the Fuchsbau's face.

"I...Nicki, how can you find me attractive? I mean, you're a Grimm, I'm a Wesen," Rosalee said, "I know Fuchsbau are some of the more attractive Wesen, and you're not a traditional Grimm but..."  
"Rosalee, stop that. You're so beautiful, smart and kind. I'm proud to know you, and I'm in love with you."  
Nicki cupped Rosalee's chin and kissed her briefly, sending a flutter through both women.

"I love you, Rosalee," Nicki said.

"I love you too, Nicki," the young Fuchsbau said before kissing her friend again.

 


End file.
